¿Trabajando Juntos?
by Vicky VanDort n.n
Summary: El espia blanco se harta de perseguir a los demas y decide que trabajen juntos... jajajaja lo se se oye bien raro
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, hola, hola n.n:_

_Creo que esta es la primera historia en español de estos espias. Si ya se de cual fume? (y que gacha soy que ni la paso) pero les dire, esta historia estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza por un ratote, y pues bueno decidi probar suerte, me tome ciertas licencias poeticas con estos personajes, porque despues de todo solo son monitos de cara puntiaguda con sombrero, asi que fanaticos de MAD Magazine, ¡no me odien por esto!. Pero bueno acepto comentarios._

_Bye cuidense y diviertanse este verano._

* * *

-¿… y de cuanto es la apuesta?- dijo un sujeto de cabello negro y nariz puntiaguda

-20 mil- le respondieron

-Mmmh?- dijo y le chupo a su cigarro sacando el humo lentamente, pensando- ¡Ya vas!- dijo por fin y le estrecho la mano al otro

-Eres un idiota- le reclamo un chico de cabello café- no tienes ni dinero, ni auto. ¿Con que demonio piensas competir?-

-Po eso voy a usar el tuyo – dijo el de cabello negro y le chupo de nuevo a su cigarro y añadió sacando el humo- como si fuera a perder-

Estaban en una carretera en las afueras de la cuidad, apenas iban a dar las 12 y apenas se estaba poniendo bueno el ambiente. Todo el sábado en la noche se reunían ahí los amantes de las carreras callejeras, para correr o solo ver y apostar.

-Mas te vale que sepas lo que haces- dijo el chico de cabello café al pelinegro y le soltó las llaves del auto y este ultimo las tomo complacido; se subió al auto, vio a su contrincante, presiona el acelerador haciendo rugir el motor, una chica les dio la salida y arrancaron quemando llantas.

Al principio el otro tipo se adelanto, pero el pelinegro era mas rápido, así que metió el clutch, movió la palanca de velocidades y piso el acelerador al fondo pasándolo fácilmente. Llego primero a la mate donde solo habían 2 muchachos con banderas de cuadros blancos y negros, freno poco a poco sonriendo y pensando en los 20 mil billetes que acababa de ganar, freno por completo para dar la vuelta con calma y se prendió otro cigarro para el camino de regreso, cuando sus agudos oídos escucharon un ruido que parecía venir de la maleza en el prado, le chupo al cigarro despacio, tal vez solo era un conejito, pero escucho otro ruido del lado contrario, y otro más que provenía de la parte trasera del auto, instintivamente se inclino un poco para tomar la pistola que siempre llevaba amarrada en el muslo, pero de pronto se quedo paralizado y soltó un leve quejido, sentía un dolor agudo en el cuello del lado izquierdo y como pudo levanto el brazo, pudo palpar el delgado dardo que tenia clavado profundamente, intento quitárselo, pero el tranquilizante era muy fuerte y en ese instante perdió el conocimiento…

En el centro de la ciudad, una joven mujer festejaba con sus amigos en el bar de moda que acaban de terminar su licenciatura, bebían bastante, cantaban y estaban alegres, menos una chica que solo miraba al piso.

-¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó una pelirroja

-El idiota de Connor no quiere casarse conmigo- contesto desganada.

-todos los hombres son idiotas- dijo la pelirroja.

-Si, pero, siento que desperdicie año y 1/2 de mi vida con el- sollozo- le pido matrimonio, me dijo "luego te digo déjame pensarlo" y me di largas por un mes, para que anteayer me contestara "no, lo siento" ¡Maldito hijo de perra!-

-¿Ya viste lo guapo que esta el barman?- dijo la pelirroja señalándoselo

-Ay no me vengas con esto ahorita- dijo la chica triste

-Desahógate pues- y ya no le dijo nada

-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto a la pelirroja un muchacho muy guapo.

-Si- contesto ella sonriendo y se fue con él, bailar y bebieron por otro buen rato, hasta que les pareció suficiente y salieron de ahí.

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- le pregunto el chico con el que había bailado toda la noche.

-No, hoy no- contesto ella- estoy muy ebria, mejor para otro día-

-Yo solo quiero dejar a esta dama en su casa- dijo y le dio un beso. Ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos –Esta bien-

-Genial- sonrió el- voy a parar un taxi-

Ella brinco emocionada, de su bolsa saco una polvera para retocarse un poco el maquillaje y a pesar de que estaba ebria se dio cuenta que alguien se le acercaba rápida pero sigilosamente, sorprendida dio media vuelta y alguien le tapo la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo mojado, ella intento huir por un instante pero todo se le nublo y callo lentamente en los brazos de su agresor. El saco un comunicador de su pantalón, apretó un botón y dijo- Ya la tengo jefe, cambio-

-Excelente- le contesto otra voz de hombre que sonaba muy complacida- tráela de inmediato, pero lo más delicado que puedas, cambio-

-Como ordene, cambio y fuera- y corto la comunicación.

La chica abrió sus ojos y lentamente enfoco el lugar en el que estaba y en qué situación; estaba atada y amordazada de espaldas a un hombre de cabello negro que también acababa de recuperar el conocimiento, podía escucharlo respirar rápido y fuerte al igual que ella. Ambos en más de una ocasión se habían visto en situaciones similares, pero usualmente se encontraban en las bodegas de una fabrica o en el oscuro sótano de un edificio abandonado., sin embargo este lugar, era por así decirlo, acogedor; estaban en lo que parecía ser la biblioteca de una casa, estaba un poco oscuro, pero era porque solo la iluminaba la chimenea. Se movieron, intentando zafarse uno del otro y lanzaron gemidos desesperados.

-Ya despertaron- dijo una voz.

- de acuerdo, hazlo- dijo una voz de hombre- Una muchacha se les acerco y les jalo la cinta que les tapaba la boca. –Ya puedes irte- le dijo la voz- y dile a los demás que se retiren también, no creo necesitarlos-

-¿Esta seguro?- pregunto ella, pero dándose cuenta de su error dijo rápidamente- si señor- y salió por la puerta que estaba a un lado de los cautivos, sin voltear a verlos.

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo el hombre y se escucho como destaparon una botella y vaciaban su contenido- lamento haberlos hecho venir tan tarde y de esta manera tan brusca, pero si los hubiera invitado a venir, no habría sido muy ético y es probable que ustedes se negaran-

-¿Quién demonios eres?- grito la pelirroja

-¡Sal a donde podamos verte!- le grito el hombre de pelo negro.

-¿Qué quién soy?- dijo la voz y se escucho el ruido de un cubilete- soy alguien a quienes ustedes conocen bien, les diría mi nombre pero, a pesar de todo, no me reconocerán. La verdad prefiero presentarme frente a ustedes para que lo entiendan- y salió de su escondite.

Sorprendidos vieron a un joven rubio de nariz puntiaguda que llevaba un sombrero, una gabardina, pantalón y botas de color…

-¡Blanco!-gritaron los 2

El joven sonrió complacido - ¡Negro! ¡Gris!- los saludo- sabía que esta era la única manera en que me reconocerían-

Ellos forcejearon otro poco, esta vez ya los tenía a su merced –Tranquilos- dijo el joven de la gabardina y le sorbió a su trago.

-¿Cómo diste con nosotros?-pregunto Gris molesta.

-Cariño, somos espías- contesto Blanco extrañado- Todos sabemos cómo y en donde buscar información, sin embargo, Negro y yo llevamos mas años persiguiéndonos uno al otro, así que él sabe bastante sobre mí y yo sobre él, tú fuiste un poco más difícil- se alejo un poco- claro de no ser porque el idiota de tu novio grito, ni me entero de tu nombre; pero no te preocupes, el está bien, solo borracho en un taxi- se dirigió a un librero cercano, abrió un cajón y se acerco de nuevo a ellos- pero aun así prefiero proteger su anonimato- y al decir esto a ella le puso unos enormes y picudos lentes de color gris y a él un sombrero negro de ala ancha.

-¡Maldito!- se quejo Negro- ¿Qué crees que haces?, ¿jugar con nosotros?-

-No, aunque de verdad si lo encuentro divertido- contesto Blanco y soltó una carcajada

-Si algo piensas hacer con nosotros – dijo Gris- solo te pido que sea rápido-

-¡por favor!- dijo sarcásticamente Blanco- Los dos han jugado conmigo horas y horas, o me han torturado, divirtiéndose con mi dolor; luego me entregan a sus líderes o intentan matarme…-

-¿Vas a matarnos?- pregunto Gris

-No- respondió secamente Blanco, bebió a su trago, dio unos cuantos pasos dibujando círculos en el piso. Gris y Negro se voltearon a ver sin entender nada-

-¿Saben?, es solo que- y se acerco una silla para sentarse frente a ellos- siempre es los mismo; Negro me persigue, yo lo persigo a él, ambos te perseguimos gris y bla, bla, bla, tonterías como esa. He trabajado como burro durante años pasando información para la nación blanca, y ¿Qué he recibido a cambio?- sorbió su trago- ¡Nada!, eso es lo peor, y ya me canse-

-Ok- empezó Negro con calma-pero nos secuestraste y nos ataste ¿solo para decirnos que te retiras?-

-¿Quien hablo de retirarse?-pregunto Blanco-

-Entonces ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?-pregunto Gris

-Quiero contratarlos- respondió Blanco muy alegre.

-¿Qué?- gritaron Gris y Negro

-En realidad proponerles un negocio-siguió Blanco

-Eres un demente- exclamo Negro sin dar crédito a lo que oía.- ¿qué te hace pensar que trabajaremos contigo?-Gris asintió.

-Sucede que la investigación que realice sobre ustedes, arrojo que tampoco la nación negra y gris han sido muy generosas con ustedes. Además, los 3 somos los mejores espías que existen y este trabajo lo requiere-

-Está bien escucho- dijo Negro fingiendo un poco de interés

-Como sea- dijo Gris- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-

-Ah… todavía no puedo decirles eso- se levanto y regreso con varias botellas y otras 2 copas- solo déjenme advertirles que no solo me enfoque en ustedes, pedí cualquier tipo de información de sus amigos o familia, cosas como domicilio y lugar de trabajo, ya saben las estándar. Y si no me creen, vean esto- y les lanzo un par de fotos, en una se podía ver a Gris con una niña de unos 10 años y en la otra a Negro con una mujer sentados en un auto.

Gris se mordió un labio, algo preocupada. Negro ni se inmuto

-Este es el trato- dijo Blanco mezclando las bebidas- si su respuesta es no, despertaran mañana sanos y salvos en su cama, con un folder que contiene toda la información que pude encontrar; aunque no les garantizo, no quedarme con una copia y mucho menos no entregarse al líder de mi nación. Tendrán que decir ciegamente que sí, porque no voy a decir nada hasta obtener su respuesta- término las bebidas, un Cosmopolitan para Gris, un margarita para Negro y él se sirvió otro Martini, le sorbió a las 3 copas asegurándose que los otros 2 espías lo vieran, se acerco de nuevo a ellos y comenzó a desatarlos.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- pregunto Negro

-¿Qué parece?- dijo Blanco

-¿De verdad confías en nosotros?-dijo Gris

-Confió en que intentaran matarme- contesto Blanco- pero estos desarmados y yo también- y se quito la gabardina para probarlo. Gris se sobo las muñecas y Negro estiro los Brazos. Blanco les ofreció las copas que ello tomaron dudosamente, tomo un control remoto y lo apunto a la pintura que estaba sobre la chimenea, esta se levanto y revelo un televisor. –Yo me quedare aquí- dijo Blanco sentándose en un sillón frente a la tele y tomo su trago – Y si he de morir habré caído ante los mejores- dio un sorbito- pero si no… tienen media hora para decidir-

-


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, hola, hola n.n:_

_Bueno continuandole con esta rara historia_

* * *

Blanco aún esperaba la respuesta de los otros. Tenía la mirada perdida y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que podía sentir como brincaba su camisa blanca -¿De verdad habré hecho lo correcto?- se pregunto –Hay tantas cosas aquí con las que podrían matarme, el atizador de la chimenea, las sillas, las cuerdas con las que los ate ¡Que imbécil soy!- pero intentaba mantener su respiración lo más calmada posible.

Mientras ellos seguían sentados, ninguno había tocado su copa. Gris tenía sus dudas acerca si era verdad lo que Blanco les había dicho o que tanto había averiguado sobre ella, pensó que tal vez intentaría escapar, atacaría y ataría a los otros 2 y avisaría a su embajada; si, eso haría; así que tomo una botella de la mesa y camino hacia donde estaba Blanco, estuvo a punto de asestarle un golpe en la cabeza, pero Negro la agarro del brazo y le murmuro –No- ella volteo a verlo.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es atraparlo y salir de aquí- susurro ella

-Quiero ver hasta dónde quiere llegar- dijo Negro

-¿Están hablando conmigo? Pregunto Blanco- ¿Acaso ya tienen una respuesta?-

-Algo así- dijo Negro

-¿En serio cual es?-dijo Blanco

-Yo si le entro- contesto Negro

-Genial- sonrió Blanco- ¿y qué hay de ti primor?-

Gris apretó los parpados y dijo –pues si ya que-

-Que bueno- dijo Blanco y se levanto- bien chicos, observen cuidadosamente- y apretó otro botón, ahora en la televisión se podía ver un edificio de unos 5 pisos, la ventana de un departamento en el 3er piso estaba abierta. Gris no ponía mucha atención, pero Negro sí; ese era su departamento. Entonces sin más ni más una fuerte explosión voló el departamento, las llamaradas arrasaban con el lugar e inmediatamente los vecinos huyeron.

Negro estaba furioso- Eres un maldito enfermo- le dijo a Blanco y lo golpeo en la nariz

-Y tu un imbécil- respondió Blanco, golpeándolo en un ojo e intentando controlar la sangre que escurría de su nariz.

Negro se recupero y lo tomo de los brazos, azotándolo en el piso -¿qué ganabas con volar mi casa?-

-¡Nada!- grito Blanco, tomo impulso y lo empujo hacia adelante, los 2 forcejeaban uno contra el otro.

-¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?- exclamo Negro

-Para salvarte la vida- contesto Blanco

-¿Qué d…?- empezó Negro pero ya no pudo seguir. Gris les había vaciado el balde de los hielos encima -¡Cállense ya!- les ordeno

Mojados y malhumorados los 2 se levantaron, ella le dio un hielo a Negro para su ojo y un pañuelo a Blanco para su nariz. Se sentó y le dijo a Blanco – A ver, ¡explica!-

-Ese video fue tomado afuera de tu casa hace como una hora- explico el

-Eso no- dijo Negro- ¿Por qué volaste mi casa? ¿A qué te refieres con salvar mi vida?-

-En primera, yo no volé tu casa- dijo blanco- eso fue obra del gobierno Blanco y…- suspiro- les voy a contar lo que sé. Estaba la semana pasada en mi oficina como siempre, un nuevo dispositivo llego y tuve que probarlo, ¡y por Dios! Esa porquería es genial; en fin, iba a llevar el informe a mi jefe, pero lo escuche hablando con otro sujeto- y saco una grabadora de una de las bolsas de su pantalón.

-…para que me salgas con que todavía no has podido terminarlo!!- se escucho gritar a la voz del Lieder de la embajada Blanca.

-¡Te dije que sacar el dinero era la parte fácil! ¿No te lo dije?-dijo otro hombre con un marcado acento cubano.

-¡Si, pero no tenias porque regresarlo aquí!- grito furioso el Líder- ¡no tienes idea de cuánto me comprometes!

-¡Pues yo no fui el idiota que cerró las cuentas de Londres y de Madrid al mismo tiempo!- se escucho al otro sujeto- Por fortuna yo si tengo algo de cerebro, todo está siendo transferido aquí- se escucho el ruido de un papel- lentamente para no levantar sospechas-

-¿Y es seguro?- pregunto el líder

-Casi como las islas caimán- respondió el cubano- claro que si me dejaras llevarlo a Suiza…-

-¡No!, es muy obvio y arriesgado- aseguro el Líder

-¿Qué hay de la INTERPOL? ¿Todavía me están buscando?- pregunto el otro sujeto

-Ay ya sabes, callar a la gente, borrar memorias; no es fácil y tampoco barato, pero mientras trabajes para mi, eres prácticamente invisible- respondió el líder

-Excelente- dijo el cubano muy contento- Bueno pues me retiro-

-Espera- dijo el líder- Te encargue otra cosa, ¿lo olvidas?-

-Ammmhh?- y hubo una pausa- ¿Eliminar al sujeto de la embajada Negra?-

-Precisamente- respondió el líder

-Todo bajo control, fue tan sencillo, para el domingo podrás ver su foto en el obituario del periódico…-

-Y la cinta se termino- dijo Blanco agarrando su grabadora- lo que dijo después fue que le encantaba que todo terminara con un ¡Boom! Y el líder le dijo que estaba bien, la primera salva debía llamar la atención-

-¿La primera salva?- pregunto Gris

-Si, Negro es una advertencia- respondió Blanco

-¿Sobre qué?- dijo Negro

-No tengo idea, la verdad es que fue un milagro que haberte secuestrado con vida; sabia que te iban a atacar, pero no cuando ni como, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue poner esa cámara afuera de tu casa y seguirte todo el día- dijo Blanco fastidiado.

-Eres el mejor agente de la Nación Blanca, ¿Por qué no te dirían algo así?- pregunto Gris

-No lo sé- admitió Blanco

-¿Eso es lo que quieres que averigüemos?- pregunto Negro

-Si, pero también quiero saber quién era el tipo con el que hablaba mi jefe y que están tramando. Y ahí entras tu linda- le dijo a Gris y le puso las manos en los hombros, acariciándola- quiero que te infiltres a la embajada Blanca y que busques la información que necesitamos-

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- dijo Negro

-Me fusilarían por eso- respondió Blanco- Aunque- se dirigió a Gris- También lo harán si se enteran que le di todas las claves de acceso, equipo e información de todos en la embajada a un espía de la Nación Gris-

-¿Y Negro que hará?- pregunto ella

-Lo mataron y necesito que de verdad se la crean, así que hazme un favor- dijo dirigiéndose a Negro- No hables a tu embajada y tampoco con tu familia, seguirás muerto por un tiempo, lo siento-

-¿Qué ganamos con todo esto?- dijo Gris

Blanco bajo la vista, pensando, luego añadió- ¿te gusta este lugar?-

-No me desagrada- contesto ella

-Bien, te pongo mi casa como depósito, además cualquier información que encuentres y que creas que sea valiosa, se la puedes entregar a tu embajada-

-Está bien- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y yo que gano?- dijo Negro

-tu estas muerto- dijo Blanco

-Pero no voy a estar muerto de gratis- dijo Negro

-Ya pensare en algo- aseguro Blanco- No falta mucho para el amanecer, será mejor que vayamos a descansar, la noche fue larga y mañana afinaremos los detalles- se levanto y le ofreció su mano a Gris- Señorita, ¿seria tan amable de seguirme a su habitación?- ella la tomo y lo siguió, salieron de la biblioteca, pasaron al recibidor y subieron una escalera. El abrió la puerta de una recamara que no era muy grande, pero que tenía una cama King size y un gran retrato suyo en la pared -¿está bien aquí?- le pregunto

-Si- dijo ella y miro el retrato- aunque podrías quererte un poco menos-

-Si pudiera me casaba conmigo- dijo él y logro que ella sonriera- Ten cuidado con la pistola que está bajo la almohada, está cargada, tiene el seguro, pero no te confíes. Y de ser necesario, dispara primero y pregunta después. Que pases buenas noches-

-Igualmente- dijo ella y el cerro la puerta.

Blanco regreso a la biblioteca, ahí Negro estaba fumando un cigarro con mucho gusto. Blanco tomo una de las copas que le había hecho diciendo –No me gusta desperdiciar las cosas ¡Salud!- y le sorbió

Negro solo lo miro fijamente por un rato, luego dijo -¿y que mas?-

-¿Qué más?- pregunto Blanco

-¿En realidad porque nos contrataste?- dijo Negro

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Blanco

-Te conozco bastante bien Peter- respondió Negro y le chupo a su cigarro, sacando el humo lentamente- No traicionarías a tu líder porque si. Hay otra cosa, algo que te perturba-

-Por ahora no te preocupes, Antonio- dijo blanco con un tono lúgubre- Eso es asunto mío-

-Que por cierto- añadió Negro

-¿Si?- dijo Blanco y tomo el otro trago

-¡Gris está prohibida!-dijo Negro

-¡Queee! ¿Qué te pasa pervertido? Ella solo es una niña- contesto Blanco

-Que nos atrae a ambos- dijo Negro

-¡Ay está bien!- se quejo Blanco

-¿Está bien qué? ¡Dilo!-dijo Negro

-Si, si. Gris está prohibida, ¿feliz?- dijo Blanco

-En realidad no mucho, pero es lo mejor- admitió Negro

-Me voy a dormir- dijo Blanco y se levanto

-¡Vaya! Que fácil le das la espalda a un enemigo. ¿Qué tal si se me ocurriera clavarte un cuchillo en la espalda?- dijo Negro

-¡Ay por favor!, tengo sueño y ya me quiero dormir- dijo algo molesto Blanco- pero hagamos esto- y tomo las botellas de la mesa, le dio una a Negro y se quedo con la otra sentándose en el piso- Me apoyo en tu espalda, tú en la mía y así dormimos ¿Está de acuerdo señor?-

Negro se sentó y se apoyo en su espalda, pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que…

-Peter- dijo Negro

-¿Si, Antonio?- dijo Blanco

-Gracias- dijo Negro

-No hay de que- dijo Blanco


End file.
